


Aberrancy

by LovaterCan



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Game(s), after the revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovaterCan/pseuds/LovaterCan
Summary: Two new androids are given to the Detroit Police Department, specifically, under Lieutenant Anderson and his partner Connors rule. Even after the revolution these androids are still in their factory mode, no sign of deviancy, a sight becoming more and more strange.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how much this sucks as I've never posted on here before...(Constructive Criticism welcome) Also, I have a thing with swearing so I replaced the word with it's first letter. (I can always change it to not include swears if that's preferable, but it's up to you readers. DBH isn't the same without cursing so I tired my best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) I hope you enjoy!

The day after the android revolution ended two FBI agents came in, storming to Fowler’s office. Frustrated arguing was heard before the two angry-faced men left. 30 minutes later they wheeled in two android docks and rested them next to the pre-existing ones. Connor looked to Hank with raised brows, “New androids?”

Speaking of the devil, the two new androids were wheeled in. One was tall, sturdy, and dressed in stiff black clothing. The cyberlife jacket on his back had a raised neckline, almost like a brace. The second android was shorter, messy brown hair and scared. They both looked confused, scared, even, with their spinning yellow LED's.

The taller one went in with no problem while the shorter one pushed an officer off of him with a snarling grin, a harsh chuckle as they slammed him into the port. Metal claws gripped around his waist as his frame fell limp in the metal hold.

Captain Fowler moved to stand next to Hank, who stood across from where the agents were still setting up passcodes and such. Fowler grumbled, pinching his forehead in frustration. “Can’t believe we have more ‘droids.”

“What are they here for?”

He began with a start, “They used to work for the feds for high-profile cases but now we’re stuck with them. They were afraid they would become deviant.”

Connor nodded, analyzing the new machines. “What model are they? I can’t seem to get a read on them…”

“The tall one is an RK900 and shorty is a GV200. Supposedly, they work seamlessly, so watch your job, Hank,”

The older Lieutenant bristled at the joke, snapping, “Hey!”

The captain only huffed a tired laugh, moving back to his office.

At break, the new androids became the main subject of everyone’s conversation. Workers came up to them, Tina even touched the smaller ones forehead, trying to get a better look at his tilted head. The novelty soon wore off and they were just another lifeless android trapped against the wall.


	2. Androids in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of don't like this, but I hope anyone who reads this can enjoy it a little. Thanks for reading!

Two days later the Captain came back up to me, handing me a slip of paper with 2 lines of a random numbers and letters. I squinted at the page, “What the h is this for?”

“The androids. You and Connor are in charge of their first mission today as you guys have the most experience with androids. They’re self-sufficient so you’ll be fine.”

He walked away before I could even cuss him out. Connor could just read the password and press his hand up against the sensor. The metal bars retracted and lifted as the two androids opened their eyes, disoriented for a few seconds. 

The taller one spoke, voice smooth and similar to Connors only lower. His pale eyes gazed down to his partner, who was hastily stepping from the contraption. “Ready?”

The GV Model looked up, a slanted grin, “Ready.” He turned to face me, “Lieutenant Anderson, Right?”

I nodded, “yes, let’s go.”

Connor sat up front with me while the two sat in the back, silent. Eventually, Connor asked, “What are the missions parameters?”

The 900 version spoke, “GV200 and I will storm the location and take down the suspects. When the situation is under control one of us will contact you, and then you and Hank will come in and help us. Is that okay, Connor?”

“Of course,”

He turned to face me, LED spinning yellow. I nudged him with my elbow as I spun the steering wheel around the corner, “What is it?”

“It’s strange seeing non-deviated androids again. I haven’t talked to one in a while.”

I shrugged, still used to the formalities. Connor glanced back again, “So, what are your-twos abilities?”

The tall one responded, “Well, they built me for strength, power, while my partner was built for agility. We possess similar abilities in forensic analysis, reconstruction, et cetera. I happen to be mostly bullet proof while GV has ascendingly superior self-mending capabilities. We are both created to work together as an exact science. Other than that, there is no further information about our differences.”

“Thank you.”

After a long, awkward silence, I asked, “Do either of you have names?”

“No, Lieutenant. The closest we have is that some agents called RK900 ‘Nines’.”

I frowned at his voice. It was more gruff, holding a strange tilted accent. 

Connor’s POV  
At the location Hank and I observed the androids walk into the territory. It was an open plain of dry land, a few sheds and a warehouse dotted the barren land. We watched as they cleared the smaller locations, guarding each other’s back with no slip ups. They had their weapons raised.

I got a string of messages from Nines. 

-All locations besides the warehouse are clear.  
-GV200 noticed the lights on in the main room of the warehouse.  
-Multiple sets of footprints in the dust. Depth and size suggest that they are our suspects.  
-Hank and you can move closer. Optimal location would be at the second shed from your right.

I replied with a thank you but received no response. I led Hank to the shed and crouched behind it. Hank peered around the edge and explained the situation. The GV model opened a connection, not for talking, but so I could see the stimulus he noticed.

-scent of methamphetamines. Possible Red Ice.  
-Rk900 is around the corner.  
-There are 3 windows on the back wall and support beams running along the roof and floor space.

A visual of the reconstruction he made popped up in the corner of my vision, blindingly fast.

-Suspect 1- Analyzing…Felix waltz. Open warrant... accounts of assault, drug possession, and other contraband. Age 34. Gender: Male. Build: Athletic.  
-Suspect 2- Marina Fraters. No criminal history. Age:48 Gender: Female Build: lithe.  
-Suspect 3- Joseph Killern. Criminal history: Assault and battery. Age:39 Gender: Male Build: stocky

Missing suspect #4. Connecting... RK900 has been notified. Resuming analysis…

I blinked out of the processing, turning to Hank, “Be on the lookout. One of the suspects isn’t there.”

“Got it.”

I tuned back into the information seeping through the connection. Gv200 already stood on the rafters, like on his reconstruction. I could feel his eyes scanning every part of the group.

Weapons present. Opening connection... DAR-701-4S... Colt M1911...2 custom built rifles. Closing connection with RK900 #313 248 317 - 87

Hank poked my side, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I’m reading into the stimulus connection GV200 set out. Currently, he has eyes on our suspects.”

When I turned back in, he was assimilating, then he began to move. Notifications of balance percentages accidently transmitted over as he crawled over the thin, foot wide beam. More reconstruction before he attacked.

After that it was just garbled letters, a few words crossing through.

Gunshots could be heard from where we sat. Hank looked nervously to me, “Should we help?”

“No.”

A synthetic yell echoed out. More gunshots. Something clattered loudly. The dust began to fill the air, clouding it in a orangish haze.

“We should go. At least get closer.”

A faint laugh drifted by. 

We crouched, moving closer with our pistols ready. The dry air caused Hank to begging coughing. Suddenly, there was a flash of white, a loud bang!

I grabbed Hank and ducked out of the way. Another went off. Then, I got the message from Nines, “The situation is under control. You can come and help us handcuff them.”

When we got in, Nines was restraining two of the suspects by their necks, forcing their heads into the splintering warehouse floor. GV200 sat next to the female, leg irons keeping her legs together while he fumbled with a pair of silver handcuffs. His eyes were glowing like blue flashlights, a piercing color. The same highlighted color of the thirium leaking from the bullet holes in his legs.

Hank grabbed the third, who desperately clawed at the ground in attempts to crawl away. Their legs had been messily broken, bones protruding in a gory way, blood cascading from the skin as sobs escaped their lips.

Once backup was called and they were either sent to a hospital or the police department they left us with the other two, dusty and bloodstained, law enforcement androids. 

Nines was hefting the shorter one up, moving his crippled body to one of the support pillars. His glowing eyes closed. Hank walked over. I got up and trailed after him as he asked, “What’s he doing?”

“Healing.”

“Oh. How long is it going to take?”

“Less than 10 minutes. For time efficiency, do you want to collect evidence? I noticed a lab in one of the back rooms and in one of the sheds. Should have plenty of decent information.”

Hank turned to look at me. I asked quietly, “Would it be okay if I watched? I’ve never seen an android heal these types of wounds before.”

Nines nodded, no expression crossed his face. “If you must.”

The inner wires began to heal, then the Cyberlife-nerve layer on the inside the metal sheets, than the skin smoothed over it as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was the thurium coating his clothing. Nines handed him a bottle of water, “Drink half, and you should be fine.”

“What does that do?”  
“GV200 can run on diluted thirum, but with less efficiency. It will help to keep the fluid going through his biocomponents until we can get a hold of a therium packet.” He turned to his partner, kneeling down, “Can you get up?”

His eyes were still faintly glowing like a dying lantern, “Yes, of course.”

Hank squinted at the android, voice holding a strange tone, “If you’re so good at healing, then why do you have that scar on your face?”

The android went stiff. Nines bristled, shifting in front of the shocked android, “That’s personal, Lieutenant.”

They recovered swiftly and began collecting evidence around the property. Hank just turned, muttering, “F androids…”

We followed the new androids to the evidence lab, where they dropped off all of the samples, photo camera, and objects. They returned to their docks and went into stasis, the life fading from them like the disappearing blue of their LED’s.


	3. Bullet Holes

The next time RK900 and GV200 were released was 2 weeks later. Again, they were dissociative at first, blankly skimming with yellow LED’s before they turned, “New mission?”

Connor smiled, “Yes, it’s in Mackenzie, as usual. There’s a supposed Rendezvous of one of the major Gangs. Ready to bust it?”

GV200 bumped his fist with the taller model, “Off to the races.” as he walked to the lieutenants car. Hank only shook his head as Connor followed after them.

At the building Connor grabbed onto RK900, asking in hopeful words, “Why don’t we help you two this time?”

“I don’t believe that is needed. Thank you for your recommendation.”

Hank butted into the conversation, his tone defensive, ending an angry note of finality, “We’re going with you guys.”

GV200 looked to Nines, than glared at Hank, “No. You will only mess us up. We need perfect conditions to take these guys down.”

“Well, you can shove your ‘perfect conditions’ right up-”

“Hank!”

It was mess of arguing. Loud, arguing. Shoving back and forth. Red light illuminating the area.

“Shi!”

GV200 spun into action as the Gang swarmed. He immediately grabbed onto RK900’s arms, hoisting himself onto the androids shoulders, standing as he jumped, grabbing onto a cable stretching across the room. GV200 shot at the knees of the members, expertly hitting their mark as one of the men crashed to the ground. 

Hank pushed Connor out of the way as a bullet whizzed by, Nines stood in front of them as they gathered their bearings. Bullets ricochet off of RK900’s chest as he stalked forward. The man was screaming, not in pain but cold fear. His bullets weren’t working. The tall, heavyweight android was still advancing at a menacing pace. He grabbed the man's neck and swiped his feet against the gang members, sending him to the ground, either dead or unconscious..

Meanwhile, Connor and Hank were now back to back, own rubber bullets firing into the air. GV200 was swift, darting in and out of the men, dodging attack after attack while administering his own. He would confuse them just enough to run out of bullets, or run into the RK900 model, who was efficient at taking them to the ground. When a bullet did hit, GV didn’t flinch, just kept running, tackling, and whatever else got him closer to completion.

While Connor’s back was turned, a bullet fired from a distance, right at Lieutenant Anderson. GV200 knew he was built to be destroyed and humans were not. He knew Hank had become a vital part of compleation. GV200 calculated before sprinting, shoving away one of the mob leaders and jumping in front of Hank as the bullet hit him flat in the chest. It damaged his thirium pump, badly.

A countdown showed up in the androids vision. 10 minutes until shutdown. Vibrant blue began to soak through his shirt in waves. It was cold and wet, beginning to drip from his mouth. GV200 couldn’t block out the constant reading of his thirium from his analyzers. 

At the last 120 seconds he found his partner; he made a quick risk evaluation before connecting. His cold hand wrapped around the taller androids bicep, conveying information he had gathered from the suspects, from the room, the weaponry, who was dead or hurt enough to not be a danger.

Connor and Hank continued to fight, reducing the opposing men into unconsciousness. A bullet tore through Nines throat where he was vulnerable. He fell to the ground, gasping, choking as he clutched the wound sprouting thirium.

GV200 took his jacket with weak fingers and knotted it around his neck, staunching a good amount of the flow. He tried to connect, to heal his partner, but his own components were too damaged. Too close to shut down, mere seconds buzzing away. Bullets kept sinking into his back, his limbs.

Hank noticed the two androids fall and yanked Connor back. “We have to go, now!”

They managed to escape to their car. Doors slammed and tires screeched as they speed down the road. Hank pressed a few switches on his radio, calling in for backup and paramedics for both human and android.

Assistance came quick, pulling screaming and fighting gang members from the building. Handcuffs and leg irons bound them still in their respective cop car or ambulance.

Meanwhile paramedics tended to Connor and Hanks wounds, stitching wounds and adding layers of synthetic epidermis. They would be fine, but would also need to take it easy for a while.

The last to be pulled from the carnage was the two androids. Both were limp in shutdown. The GV200 android was dragged out by his arms, lifeless and still. 2 other officers struggled to carry Ninses taller, heavier frame from the wreckage. The back doors of a cyberlife van were slid out of the way, the broken androids were practically thrown into the van before pulling from the street.

A few days later Nines came back. He was led to the front door before the workers turned around and left. The android just stood there for a few moments, eyelids fluttering as he looked around in a haze before opening the door with a gust of cold air. 

Connor stood and practically ran up to him. They shared a few words before Nines was placed in his dock. 

The next day GV200 was back. His LED was cycling red as he stalked into the precinct, hand slapping against the scanner for his dock. Connor, like before, stood and ran to greet the android. GV bite a few words at Connor as the bars raised over RK900’s shoulders. 

Ninses eyes opened as he woke, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his partner not next to him. The GV android stretched out his hands, connecting with the RK900 android before he could even leave the stand. It was different than most connections. Gv200's eyes were wide open and were a solid, glowing, blue. Instead of just the palm of RK900’s hand reverting, his whole arm did, the remaining patterned skin was tattered with white.

They broke apart after a short 3 minutes, blinking at each other. Nines’s Led went red. His voice was abrasive, “They didn’t even wipe your memory?”

“No. They f-ing left me with everything. They didn’t even lower my sensitivity!”

“Shi. Are you okay?”

GV200 shrugged, glancing our way, “I’ll be fine. I need to power off though. I can’t f believe this.”  
Nines patted his shoulder. The transfer was almost unnoticeable, but the other RK models fingertips peeled away to that clean white glow.

They went into the docks no hassle, heads falling limp in synchronization as the bars pressed over their shoulders and metal hooks tightened around their waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for whoever has read this far! (Also sorry if there was any grammar or Spelling mistakes)


	4. Invasion

CONNORS POV  
The stiff androids didn’t get much of a break. Less than an hour later, I received another mission for the androids. I reached across my desk and tapped hanks with my fingers. He looked up with raised brows, waitting for my words, “There’s another mission they need to go on...Should we let them recover first?”

His face fell, a soft breath as he moved the papers in front of him out of the way. His voice was gruff, “We should, but you know how it is. Let’s go get them, Hank.”

A few minutes later we were standing in front of the exhausted androids. It took them a while to come back to consciousness, fingers stretching as they took slow steps, blinking at each other. No words were spoke until we were already on the road, halfway to the location. GV20’s voice was small, “What's the mission?”

I stretched, craning my neck to get a glance behind me.He was hunched forward, eyes closed and fingers pressed in between his eyes. Nines was staring out the window, LED illuminating the back seats red. I replied slow, “It’s just a capture case. In and out. Do you want Hank and I to handle it?”

“No. We...we got it, right, Nines?”

It was hard seeing the way it took my younger model to reply. Delayed and tired, “Yeah, we have it.”

At the small house the two entered the front door with us, talked for a minute in hushed voices, and stormed up the stairs. I sunk into the couch cushions in the living room next to Hank, observing to where he was messing around with the settings on the hand-held radio. We talked quietly, mainly about the strange wet dog smell coming from the orange fabric we were sitting on. 

I was cut off by another observation by noises upstairs. A thump, some yelling, a snarling yell, something cracked loudly. Another scream. Hank looked to me, a curse on his lips as he stood.

I followed suit and ran past him and up the stairs, Hank on my heels, but froze at the sound of the suspect pleading for his life. Please- no...I didn’t- I don’t know what happened...please- Please no! I-”

Hank pushed me up, “C’mon!”

The bedroom was bathed in red light. The GV200’s eyes were glowing again, only they were a crimson color. His Led flickered through the same color. He was advancing on the man who was backed into the corner. His lip was swollen and oozing red blood. Shadowy bruises were already forming on his arms. 

Nines was unconscious on the tan carpet, seemingly without any injuries. When The GV android raised his weapon with a snap and aimed it with persuasion my processors went into overdrive. I assimilated scenarios in seconds, most ending with the suspect dead by GV200’s bullet. I did the safest outcome and leaped, grabbing onto the android and swinging my weight back and to the ground with a snap.

He screamed in a feral way, twisting and pulling against any purchase he could make even though I could feel his thin metal frame denting under my weight. Like a switch he went completely slack, flat on the ground. At first I thought he had fallen unconscious like his partner, but he was awake. His eyes were still open and as luminous as ever. Only, his expression had reverted to a placid state, bit’s of yellow passed through his LED as he processed something, the yellow peeking out like honey through his eyes. 

Hank was by Nines, slowly helping the android to regain consciousness. I watched as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting in the dark room. His attention turned to me, narrowing in like a hawk. The other RK android lurched through a yell, “Get off of him!”

He stood, falling to his knees, stumbling as he collapsed next to GV200. I moved back on my heels as Nines knelt next to him, bringing GV200’s body up. His features were flushed with worry as he whispered, “Hey, hey, you’re okay. Did anything happen? I’m sorry…”

The android below him couldn’t muster any words. His lips moved against the fabric of Nines shirt to no avail. The younger Rk model simply rubbed his loose shoulder, “You don’t have to fight anymore. It’s all done, I’m fine and you’re fine. The missions completed.”

The words brought a pang into my chest. The days I was only driven to complete the task given to me. Days as a machine and nothing more. Hank put a calloused hand on my knee, drawing myself from those thoughts. 

Nines was beginning to slip back into stasis, a section of his LED flickering out. I hated the way he gripped onto GV200’s jacket, fingers wrinkling the fabric as he desperately tried to sooth the already powered off android. His eyelids slowly fell closed, dropping next to his partner.


	5. Reboot

We were able to get the crippled Androids into the leather seats of the car. At the office Hank and I waited on the plastics seats of a conference room with Nines slumped next to me. GV200 had already situated himself on the dock, those industrial clamps around his waist.

The cyberlife employee came by quickly, inspecting the RK900 android and revealing that he was given a incompatible battery pack. The woman switched it out swiftly. A quick few seconds as energy surged through Nines system, he powered back on. His pale eyes scanned the room, “Where's ’200?”

“Resting. Are you okay?”

He stood, smoothing his shirt, “Much better. Thank you.”

Without another word he wandering out of the room and to the dock where GV200 resided, chin to his chest and clothing still rumpled.

Nines placed his hand on the scanner, opening up to his awakening partner. They immediately connected, both hands rising in front of their frames, connecting with interlocked fingers. Their foreheads pressed together as the connection was established.

They were like that for awhile until GV200 pulled away. Nines had a sick look on his face. “Oh, RA9…”

The shorter android didn’t respond, just stepped off the platform and walked out of the bullpen, disappearing around a turn. Nines paced back and forth in even, calculated strides, hand held to cover his chin in thought, LED honey yellow. “What is it?”

He turned to Hank, “I can’t provide that information.”

I reached out and held onto his clothed forearm, stopping his manic strides, “Are you two okay? Is GV going to be fine?”

“Yes and yes. This has...happened before, he’ll get over it in a few hours. I’ll be back.”

Than he, too, left the precinct. Hank sighed in exhaustion as he watched besides me as RK900 rounded the same corner.

GAVINS POV  
I slumped to the pavement in the alleyway besides the building, clawing at my ears. There were too many notifications in my vision. Too many error noises pinging away. The memory replied on a constant loop blocked any form of normalcy. The feeling of human emotion cascading through my wires. The fear choking out my heart and lungs, the confusion plaguing my thoughts as Nines fell to the ground in a blank way. I almost broke it. I almost became deviant. Thank RA9 for Connor...he stopped it. I wouldn’t have been able to. The urge was so strong. The urge to do something besides my programming. To protect. 

I lifted my head as Nines sat down next to me, head resting on the brick wall. His familiar ocean eyes meeting mine, a soft, almost sad, smile crossed his face. An expression he shared with no one else but me. He kept his voice discrete, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah...sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m so f-ing sorry,”

His eyes searched mine, tracing back and forth, “It’s been happening quite often recently. Ever since we left the FBI...are you sure you’re okay? Is it adjusting to the new systems?”

“I-I guess. I don’t know what to do. I can’t go to Cyberlife. They’ll only pull me apart.”

“You can visit Kamski?”

I shook my head. “That means is completely insane.” My voice cracked a little into static, a thrum of fear jostled my vision, “I just want it to stop-”

The drone of the error messages grew louder and unbearable. A countdown appeared in my vision. Finally. I closed my eyes and let out a breath of relief. I let myself fall into the rhythm and let my hand set out besides me. Something smooth and warm layered over it, Nines hand, of course.

The connection was slow, a single strip of interface that I hastily conveyed all of my memories, data, code, everything into the shared section of our mind palace. A mental portal connecting out physical forms, in layman's terms. I shoved all of the programming there for safe keeping, only leaving one last message to myself. 

Find RK900. Model #313 248 317 - 87

I separated as soon as the transfer was over. The first thing that hit me was pain. The thumping of my thirium pump beat itself against my sternum as thirium drained away from the components. A layer of gray, shifting snow washed over my vision, RK900’s voice was calm in my ears, helping to let the looming darkness of shutdown over take my consciousness.

I woke up to a face in mine. They had warm brown eyes and a wide smile. I blinked, reading my only objective. Find RK900. Model #313 248 317 - 87

The voice that passed my lips was robotic and unprocessed. “Hello. I-”

Another hand pulled on mine. I turned to the other android besides me on the platform. He had black, soft clothing, pale eyes. I looked to his tag, scanning. It was the android from my task. The split second the LED on my temple flickered to blue he interfaced

Memories were passed through. Right. GV200. I felt back into place, like a soul that had returned to their body. I knew my place in that moment, as if every piece of the puzzle had fallen into shape, seamlessly connected into one collage. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as we pulled away, sparks invaded my hand as the connectors separated. “Thanks, RK.”

He didn’t look the least bit relieved. I could see the small shift in his demeanor, worry, as it was called. “We’re going to see Kamski at 2:30 today. Okay?”

“No f way. I’m not going.”

His hands gripped around my forearms. I felt the strain as he resisted completely crushing my arms under his hold. He towered over me with a retort, “Yes you are!”

I pulled away, becoming defensive at the mention of the Elijah. We argued back and forth until Hank separated us, showing our frames a few feet back, “That’s enough.”

Ilet out a puff of hot air, turning to the Lieutenant. “What’s it to you, s?”

“Watch it! Go back into your port. We’ll let you out when it’s time.”

I tried to fight against it, but being a lighter android and without Nines to fight alongside me, I was forced back into stasis. The rush of energy and code overpowering any sort of resistance.

I reawoke. Before I could even see, still processing, checking my systems, and all of the usual systems I was being moved. My legs pivoted, joints swishing in and out in slow steps. I could start to make out garbled words, 

“Move faster idiot!”

“I’m trying!”

“Well try harder! He’d going to wake up in a few seconds!”

I tried to stop the momentum by grinding the heels of my boots into the floor, but it was useless. My vision became clearer from the mess of static it once was, just as the seat belt around my chest clicked into place. I groaned, letting my head roll to the side to at Nines, “What the h?”

“We had to get you into the car, were going to Kamskis.”

I let my head hit the back of the seat. He held out his hand but I avoided it swiftly. I didn’t feel like it. Not after he was sending me to Elijah's. Something pulled hotly at my throat. I wanted to yell and scream and throw a complete tantrum in order to get away but I remained composed and watched the cars in the lane over.

I couldn’t move once we got to the building. It felt like my joints had been locked in place. My arms were folded in front of my chest, my fingers digging into my sides as if to shield myself from the area. I felt small, defenseless in the shadow of the Cyberlife House. The door next to me and I had to fight the urge to lurch away. 

Nines gave me one of those smiles again, something loosened, especially as he held my hand, untangling my stiff limbs and pulling me from the car, “C’mon, you’ll be fine.”


	6. Arbitration

Hank and Connor were already at the door, talking with one of Elijah’s blonde androids. I kept my momentum and stood with my shoulders back as Chole greeted Nines and I. A fake courteous smile on her perfect features, as he tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. My perimeters stated that it was to look inviting and a gesture of simplicity. Nothing to be scared of.  
Even her voice was smooth and high, “Nice to see you again, Please, come in.”

We made it to the room with the eeri red pool, water lapping against the edges. I let my mind map out the building as the other Chloe models left to different rooms, giggling and holding fluffy white towels around their frames. A snarl curled my lip with a harsh sound, feeling a wall of defensiveness crush me when I saw the man.

A grin spread across his lips as he patted the chair in front of him, “Come sit.”

We followed orders, the objective coming in and out quickly. The chair was made of a smooth plastic, cold under my back. He reached out and said, “Alright, GV, I need your arm.”

I held it tight around my chest. That same stiff feeling overtook the limb, protecting it in my hold. The mission annotation in my vision became ringed with a black shadow. As the red wall began to form around the edges of my vision I sighed, setting my hand on the table.

“Good little android.”

I cringed, a sound escaped my authentic airways as he gently grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled it closer over the table. In his grasp was a large, especially magnetized cube. He swiped it over my wrist and opened up the port just under my skin. The feeling tickled with little pinpricks.

He plugged an adapter into his computer, attaching the end of a wire to my wrist. As soon as it clicked into place a scream tore through my chest. My body immediately seized as code filled my vision, different fonts and text sizes were flickering in and out of different colors. The noise was deafening, like a freight train passing over my processors. Human emotion began to fill my chest. It was tight like a clamp. I couldn’t breathe- couldn't think, everything consumed with fear.

NINESES POV

“What are you doing to him!?”

My partners body was twisting and curling. He was yelling, screaming numbers I couldn’t understand. His eyelids flickered, but only revealed a pale white light, tiny black pin pricks where his makeshift pupils should be. 

“Searching his code. He’s finding it for me.”

A painstaking hour went by until Kamski sighed, folding his glasses on the table and rubbing his forehead before returning to his duties. Connor and Hank were off talking to the Chloe they met the last time they were here.

Another 15 minutes went by before he clicked a few buttons. GV’s body immediately went still, silent. His head dropped low but he remained sitting straight up, his posture returning to normal, fingers smoothing out form their previous curled form.

“Done?”

His fingertips tapped a couple more times on the screen, finally looking up and nodding, “I found the problem, sure. Now, we must choose.”

I felt something pull. He was defective.

Elijah answered my thoughts, “He is between deviency and being a machine. He’s close, but hasn’t broken the code. To end what has been happening he must decide.”

“No. We’re not doing that.”

He smiled cruelly, eyes twinkling with some form of a glint. “Let's try.”

He unplugged the wire, closing the port and locking it back into place. GV200 awoke quickly, jolting, eyes opening and LED spinning a neon yellow. His breathing was fast, eyes tracking around.

“Can we atleast give him a minute?”

“Now. We’re doing it now.” His tone shifted, demanding. “RK900. Get on your knees.”

My kneecaps immediately hit the floor, waiting for the next command like a dog. I couldn’t help it. I glanced to Elijah, who stared down GV. “You were built for destruction, to be light and fast, right?”

“Yes.”

My partner was analyzing everything. His eyes scanned every moment with precision. 

“Well, let's say someone very close to you is…” His hand pressed down in between my shoulder blades. I let them drop. A knife came to my throat, long and sharp. “Is in danger. What do you do?”

“I analyze and find the best method of attack. I distract them and move the opponent closer too…”

“Your partner. Think, 200, what do you do?”

“I would...I would protect him.”

Kamski dug the knife a little deeper, therium began to drip in icy drops. The blade was close to my vital wires. He ridiculed the android in front of me, cunning, as if he caught GV200 in his trap. “You weren’t coded for that, though. That would deviate you, wouldn’t it?”

“Not...not necessarily. He’s vital to my mission.”

“Well, in this moment, he’s not helping you, and can’t do anything to help you.” He pressed against the wire’s plastic coating. Electricity began to flood the area. “He can be replaced quite easily.”

“I-”

“I’ll give you 5 seconds before I slice through these wires. Before I allow him to die.”

“No- you can’t-”

“5...4...3…” I closed my eyes. “2..” the knife was close. Too close. I took a peek. GV200 was frozen in place, eyes wide, LED spinning crimson. “1…”

The knife cut. Immediately errors filled my gaze, therium and electrical input was being lost. Shut down was close, only 30 seconds away. There’s a distant, feral scream.

When I woke up GV200 was a few feet away, facing the wall. He had his legs curled to his chest, head lowered to his trembling knees.

“Well done, Gavin.”

I cautiously felt my throat. It was healed. No.

Kamski turned to Hank. I noticed the growing bruise over his nose and the fingerprints around his neck, “My job here is done. Good luck.”

I watched as Connor knelt next to Gavin. His voice was soft as he angled his head to look to the others face, “Why don’t we get out of here? Okay?”

It took a few moments for my partner to respond in that oh-so small voice, “N-no. No. I c-I can’t-t. No…”

Connors hand skimmed over his trembling shoulder. “You’ll be okay. Let me help you stand.”

My voice strained as I stood on weak legs. I could feel biocomponents being rushed with blue blood at the sudden elevation, valves still tired from liquid deprivation. “Wait-”

I stumbled to the two androids, I gave into the strain of my knees and crouched in front of Gavin, holding out my hand. His eyes wouldn’t meet mine, “No, no- go away. Go away!”

His hands tightened, knuckles arching as he gripped onto the sides of his jacket. I winced at what Kamski had turned him into. I held onto his forearms and stood. His legs straightened under his body and began taking on his own weight. 

He twisted from my hold. His head lowered, hiding his expression as his hands wrapped around his sides before storming from the building. Hank let him sit in the front seat of the car.

I blinked at Connor as the car pulled from the home, “You’re devient, right?”

“Of course.”  
“GV200-” “Gavin” “Yes, Gavin, he’ll be okay, right?”

Connors warm brown eyes trailed to the deviated android who was curled against the car door. His trembling fingers practically strangled the seat belt strapped around his chest. His arms had been pulled out of the sleeves of his jacket, holding the fabric taught against his back.

“It’ll take him awhile to adjust, I’m sure.”

I let my throat tighten as I thought in a anxious way. I knew humans were terrified of being alone. Of being the only one. I held my breath for a moment. Gavin was now experiencing human emotions. He- “Turn me devient. You can do that, right?”

Connors eyes widened in surprise, almost comically. His voice rose in pitch, “Are you sure? I mean- it’s a lot. I don’t know if…”

“Deviate me. Do it.”

I closed my eyes, holding out my arm. The feeling of another androids hand on mine was strange. I was used to Gavins. Code formed in my vision, a translucent red background as everything morphed, swirling. Something pulled at my chest in an agonizing way. My breathing tightened but something lifted from my shoulders, but lowered my feet. It was beginning to be overwhelming. Too much...it was too much. It was-

“There. How do you feel?”

I took a moment to think, everything felt slow as if in viscous liquid. “Scared. I feel scared.”

I turned away from the android and let my systems adjust. Everything sort of...hurt.

 

At the station we got out of the car in silence. Connor opened GV200’s door, who barely even flinched, just remained tucked and frozen. My predecessor empathized, “C’mon, let’s go inside. It’s cold out here.”

That was another thing. It was as if someone had turned temperature sensity up tenfold. Every little gust of wind sunk deep into your biocomponents, as if the therium itself was freezing. The other RK model began again, “I’ll leave you be for a bit, okay?”

The door closed and we followed Hank into the bullpen. I tried to do the files and reports piled on the desk but my mind wouldn’t stop running. Constantly checking my systems at every rush of anxiety that passed through, or the little flecks of happiness when one of the officers would laugh, or when Hank would grumble something to Connor, a snide comment here and there.

Time passed slowly thoughout the day. Towards closing time the lieutenant went out to his car, coming back with Gavin trailing behind him. My partner wouldn’t look me in the eyes. He didn’t even say anything to me before he put himself into stasis, locking down for the foreseeable future.

Connor patted my shoulder as he followed my gaze, “He’ll be fine. How are you feeling, though?”

For once I didn’t have any words to explain the thoughts racing through my mind, the unneeded awareness and overdrives at the slightest anxiety. Eventually, I muttered a, “I’m...I’m okay. I can’t stop, though. I don’t-”

“Just let it happen, you’ll adapt in a week or so.”

I let the thought sit and mingle with the around the depths of my mind. It was comforting in a way that he had experienced similar things. That he understood. 

I sighed as he went back to where Hank was hunched over his desk and fumbling with papers. Maybe I would check in with Amanda. I waited for the office to close, the lights fading away before going into my own stasis.


	7. Mission Faliure

The next Monday the two androids were taken from their dock and geared up for their mission. Gavin was seemingly back to normal, but little mannerisms set everyone off. How he was quieter, his insults holding no bite, his nervous flicking of a lighter in his hands. Hank had given him the object to mess with so he wasn’t spazzing as much. The androids eyebrows were creased in a look of harshly masked concern.

On the other hand, the RK900 model, now named Richard, (Or Conan, as Connor preferred,) was more open with how he was feeling. He began to talk more to his older model, share emotions like humans. It was different but, like he’d been told, It was getting better.

The mission of the day was for a hostage case. After Fowler heard that the androids were newly deviated he wanted to see how they would continue to function on their own, so they were ordered to work separately with no help from Hank or Connor unless needed.

The house they went into was fairly large, providing space for the two police androids to explore, checking behind every door and around every corner. They were able to remain in a constant link, transmitting data and stimuli consistently.

The two androids glanced to each other in silence before splitting down the hall. The first room Gavin checked was empty, nothing but a small, porcelain bathroom.  
Outside in the hall, he was faced with a white painted door, everything was quiet and still. He turned against the wall and reached to his left and swung the door on its hinges. He analyzed for any sign of life before turning into the room. Gavin couldn’t dodge the bullet quick enough. It sunk into his thigh, blue pooling out in a thick wave. The first thing he recognized was the dull pain which shifted into a screaming ache.

He brushed it off, knowing he could heal, knowing he was as fine as every other time. Reconstructed scenarios played through his mind before he lunged, swiping the gun from the man's grip and grabbing the back of his head, slamming the body to the ground. The silver handcuffs were pulled from his utility belt and clamped around the wrists of the man, then to the bedpost he was leaning on.  
A couple rooms over Richard took down his own victim, a sharp jab to the side of his head was all it took to render the man unconscious. His mission objective glitched when he felt the jolt of pain through the connection.

Gavin found the hostages first, along with two of the criminals. One held a gun to the male hostage while the other aimed a rifle at the GV200 android. He immediately began to assimilate and reconstruct scenarios with rapid fire. He finally decided on the interrogation route to get the man to remove the weapon from the hostage.  
“Put your weapons down, and we can resolve this peacefully.”

The man jabbed the barrel of the gun closer, “No effen’ way! Get back you piece of sht plastic!”

Gavin took a calculated step further, feet silent on the carpet. He used a more diplomatic tone with his posture relaxed in a ‘surrender’, “We can work with you, if you put the gun down.”

The weapons aim dropped. He turned to face Gavin, eyes narrowed, “What do you propose?”

Mission 57% complete. Initiate Compromise and Retention of suspects.  
“If we-”

The rifle went off, bullets burrowing into his chest cavity. In surprise and a numb pain he fell to his knees and choked through the blue blood filling his lungs. The woman hostage screamed into the silver duct tape over her lips, rocking the chair she was bound to. The sound seemed to echo in Gavin's mind.

Gavin pulled himself to his feet, trying to stalk forward. His gun was aimed but his hand was trembling violently. Too many objectives and missions flashed in his head. Without thinking, not even taking in andy risk factor, he yelled, “Remove the weapon!”  
The pistol fired. A cry tore from the man's throat as his wife's blood splattered against him. The GV android froze, the gun falling from his grasp. He couldn’t form words as he stared into the eyes of the suspects. The one with the gun aimed at Gavin growled, “We were supposed to leave them alive! Now we gotta kill the ‘droid.”

Gavin couldn’t move. Couldn’t scream. Couldn’t hold the connection between him and Nines. His vision was flashing red, too many errors. Too many messages. Failed mission. Failed Mission. Failed Mission. Failed Mission. Failed Mission.

The words repeated over and over and over, accompanied by a piercing whine of an alarm in his mind. Agony rolled through his synthetic frame. He could no longer see, couldn’t think of anything but the pain in his chest, the pain in his ears, the image of the woman- He fell to his knees, bringing his hands over his ears. He let his body fall forward and onto the ground, hands interlaced over his head like he was surrendering to a killer.

CONAN'S POV  
The sight was gruesome. The two suspects screamed argumentatively at each other with the victim in between them, tears and brain matter splatter over his shocked face. The female victim was slouched in the chair, head lolled forward and hiding the bullet wound through her skull. In front of them Gavin stood a few steps back. Coated in blue and trembling.

Hank and Connor took care of the convicts and assured the victim that everything would be okay, even though no, things really were not okay.

Panic began to settle in my chest as I stood in front of my partner, holding his face in my hands, making him look at me. He didn’t respond to my voice, “Gavin. Gavin, you need to look at me. Say something.”

I tried to connect, but something was wrong, something in the way no matter how much I pressed my hands against his. He fell to his knees, head hitting resting just above my knee. I followed his actions and knelt in front of him. His hands rose over his ears, clamping down and pulling. I moved closer, hands hovering over his, “Can you hear me? Gav- hey,”

He fell forward, shifting so his fingers laced behind his head, palms still covering his ears. His head rested against my shoulder in an agonizing weight. I put my head on top of his and let my arms fall loosely around his body. I spanned my fingers across his back in a desperate attempt to connect, but nothing seemed to work. I felt the panic rising in my throat. My voice was louder than I thought, almost yelling, “Gavin please- please just look at me. Say something! Please- just let me-”

“Let him go, Nines.”

Hank was slowly pushing himself in between us. I cried out, trying to move him out of the way. I needed to protect him. “Watch it! He’s shutting down, we need to help him.”  
My weight shifted back onto my heels. The carpet was rough as my fingertips grazed the ground while analyzing his bullet wounds. They were healing sluggishly and slower than usual. I reached around the lieutenant's legs and grabbed onto Gavin, hosting him to his feet, “C’mon Gav. Don’t- don’t shut down yet. FIght it, please.”

His eyes flickered open for a moment, a second where he regained his balance, only so he could stumble away from me. “No- No-”

His knees buckled in. I stepped forward again and let his body fall into my arms. Hank pushed my shoulder slightly, “What the phck is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know- I-” The words were tumbling out of my mouth as I tried to reconcile the limp android in my arms. My partner. Gavin. He needed me and I couldn’t do anything about it.


	8. Corrupted File

The following days the two androids struggled. They both couldn’t remain in stasis for and would have to leave, sitting around or being ordered to get coffee for everyone. That is, unless they were having their difficulties. 

Nines had become dissociative, fading off with a blank stare. Sometimes he would look around as if he couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, dragging his nails down his arm and blinking repeatedly. He tried to do some filling in the archive but just ended up sitting on the ground with a stack of papers in his hand, wondering how he got there and how long it had been.

Gavin was being consumed by his thoughts. Memories of his past that no one bothered to erase flooded his mind and consumed everything in heart racing panic. He couldn’t breathe, his optical unit fizzed in and out as he tried to focus, but nothing came clear. He would choke on nothing, but it felt exactly like therium was pooling up and out of his mouth. 

After a couple of days Fowler stood in front of Hank. His eyes were stony, expression grim. “My office, now, Anderson.”

The lieutenant turned his head to the man, in attempts to mask his worry he grumbled, “What is it now?”

“You’re androids. Get in my office, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The man stood slowly, holding himself up as his legs stretched out and waiting for the headrush to pass. He followed after his boss into the glass office and sat down across from Fowler.

The man put his hands out on the desk, folded together, “I’ve already called cyberlife, but you need to keep an eye on them until they get here, got it?”

More anxiety eased into the Lieutenants chest, “They acting up or something?”

Fowler only sighed, scruffing at his neck in thought, “Go see for yourself, they’re in the interrogation room. Lucky for you, we don’t have any cases needed there.”

A feeling of dread sunk into his blood. Jeffery came off as placid, but an uncertain glint was held in his dark eyes. The Lieutenant stood, “I don’t- cancel the Cyberlife people, I know someone who can help them, okay?”

Fowler only waved him off.

In the interrogation room the two androids sat with their legs crossed in front of each other. Their opposite hands crossed in front of them like a handshake, glowing with a white interface. Their LED’s were solid, but in the foreboding crimson color. Unused hands gripped two handguns to each others temples, covering their leds. 

Connor was desperately trying to break the connection but they seemed to be made of unmovable steel. Moments of pulling later Hank burst into the room with a slamming door, only to freeze in the threshold, eyes wide. “What the f…”

He grabbed Gavin’s arm with two hands and yanked as Connor did the same on the other end. The rooms power went out in a jolt as their connection broke with a snap of electricity.

An agonized scream tore through Nines throat as Gavin fell to his hands and knees, head ducked between his arms with a groan. Blue blood splattered from his mouth and rushed in a wave from Richards. The what should have been pitch black room was irradiated with the pulsing red. Connors breath was heavy as he watched the androids gather themselves on the smooth metal floor. 

Hank stood, bellowing at the androids, “What happened? What in- what were you guys thinking?!”

Gavin’s frame went stiff as Nines let out a cry, hand yanking through his hair. Connor raised himself up, stifled confusion exposed through his voice, “I called Elijah. He’ll be over in 45 minutes to pick them up.”

“What the fck do we do until then?!”

“We...We just keep them safe. I don’t- I don’t know what's going on.”

After a moment of standing in silence the lieutenant and his partner pulled out the interrogation chairs, resting in the rough plastic as they observed the wordless androids. 

As 10 minutes passed their situation grew worse. Nines was sobbing, synthetic tears slipped past his hands which shielded his face from view. The thudding of his shoulders hitting the wall in violent tremors was unbearable. Gavin’s limbs had completely seized up, Back arching as he pulled himself into a crouched position, head bowed. 

5 minutes later the lights flickered back on, a horrible buzzing sound accompanied by the aching sobs continuing to shake Nines frame. Gavin was beginning to tremble in restraint against an unknown force. Someone knocked on the door. “Come in?”

Tina looked into the room, “Are you- oh god, are you guys okay?”

Connor took his eyes off the androids, voice lost, “I really don’t know.”

15 minutes later Gavin began to shift. His movements were restricted and slow as he brought himself up onto his feet. He move slowly and ragged, like a zombie or something, as he came closer. Electricity snapped through his wires as Connor stood and moved away from the advancing android. The GV200 model reached out and grabbed onto Connors collar, pulling his face close, “Ḫ͎͆͘-̡͆̄͜e.̣̙̂̅.̢̃.̤̳͐̿H́͢e̫̝̎͑lp̠͙̋͛-͖͔͛̊H̛̤̟͘è̡̘̅-͕̔ḷ͡-̤̒l̠͊-̟͉̏̈́l͈̳͌̑l̢̤̐̎l̹̭͑͞l-̺̪̏”

Connor tried to pull away but his grip was stronger than expected. The RK800 was small in Gavins hold, “What? What is it?”

 

His limbs seized for a moment as if he had been electrocuted, “Corru-Coru-Cor-Corupt- Cö̢̺̼̻́͆͑̕͝ͅrǔ̖p͖̬͍͌̓͘te̙͑͒͟d̫ f̝̲͛̚i̺͕̔̊ļ̢̦͈̻̿͗͊̈͝ĕ̘̥̃”

his grip went loose and his arms stained as another scream tore through Nines in synchronization, both convulsing for a second.

Hank could only stare with his mouth agape, “Holy sht,”

They were silent for awhile, Gavin had curled in on himself while Nines let himself fall against the corner of the room, chin to his chest. Their LED’s had swiftly transferred blue.

Elijah came by 25 minutes later, just as Nines and Gavin were beginning to wake. Kamski nodded to Hank and Connor in greeting. For once the man was comforting, tone quiet and sympathetic as he knelt in front of Nines, hand outstretched, “You’re okay. I’m going to help you.”

His eyes looked up to Elijah, letting his synthetic hand fall into the human one. And stood on stiff joints.

Gavin followed in a similar way, joining the two at the door. They looked small next to Elijah, haunted expressions and hunched shoulders. Connor shot Hank a sideways glance once they were out of the room. Fearful words were shared.


End file.
